The present invention relates to a locking device for a removable top of a motor vehicle which extends between fixed structures and includes a locking element on the roof, which works together with a mounting that is attached to at least one of the fixed structures, is directed towards the passenger compartment, and is provided in a fastening plate.
A locking device of the above-described kind, known from German document DE 34 13 379 C2, includes a locking member on a folding top and a mounting for the locking member on a windshield frame. The mounting is attached to a fastening plate and is designed like a slotted guide track, which is open towards the passenger compartment and is not covered in the open position of the folding top.
German document DE 199 46 926 C1 discloses a vehicle top with a sliding roof element, which runs with a longitudinal beam along a lateral roof pillar. The longitudinal beam has a U-shaped cross-section, with an open side which is directed to the passenger compartment. This open side is covered with a sliding shrouding, which is attached to a leg of the U-shaped cross-section by a hinge-like element.
It is one object of the invention to provide such a mounting of a locking device for a removable top of a motor vehicle that, when the roof is detached from the vehicle, the mounting is protected from functionally disruptive deposits settling there and the passengers of the motor vehicle are protected from abrasion-related and grease particles originating from the mounting.
This object is achieved pursuant to the invention by having the fastening plate attached to the fixed structure, and a cover element, provided on the fastening plate, which can be displaced from a first position into a second position covering the mounting of the fastening plate and vice versa. Additional features of the invention are defined by the dependent claims.
Benefits achieved with the invention include that, with the roof removed, the mounting in the fastening plate can be covered with the sliding cover element in the second position so that possible abrasion-related and/or grease particles that are discharged from the mounting do not affect the passengers of the motor vehicle or their clothing. Likewise, the cover element, which is designed as a sliding element on the fastening plate, prevents undesirable deposits from reaching the mounting, which could lead to functional problems of the locking device. The sliding element also permits optimization with regard to style. Finally, the guide elements ensure a functionally appropriate interaction of the sliding element with the fastening plate, and they can be implemented easily from a manufacturing point of view.